Buffy Marteuil
by Frost Merry Darkness Luver
Summary: Buffy Summers and Kathryn Marteuil trade lives for a little while. B/A possible K/S. Cruel Intentions Crossover
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Cruel Intentions or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Prologue

**Buffy's POV**

I looked at the doctor like he was nuts.

"I can't be pregnant."

"Have you had sex?"

"Yes, but…"

The doctor cut me off, "Well the only way not to get pregnant is to not have sex. If you have sex then you can get pregnant."

"Yes, but he can't have children."

I refrained from telling him that the undead can't have children. Therefore following that logic, since I had only had sex with Angel, I should not be pregnant. The doctor was normal. I shouldn't bring not normal things into his normal life.

The doctor ignored this and said, "Why don't we go out there and set up your next appointment. You should bring your mother or the father the next time you come."

I thought of Angelus when he said this. He would most likely try to kill me and our baby rather then give a care.

I sighed before answering, "I'm not ready to tell my mother and the father isn't apart of my life anymore. We broke up after we had sex. He changed into a different person all together."

"This is why you should wait until you are older to have sex. You are not old enough or responsible enough to have sex let alone have children."

I snorted to myself. Me not responsible enough. This world would be in hell right now if it weren't for me. Not responsible enough. I only wish I wasn't responsible enough.

**Angelus' POV**

I was getting ready for my next form of torture for Buffy when I saw her looking around the cemetery. She had a sad look on her face. It was almost to be to good to be true. I walked up behind her, but stopped dead in my tracks when I was a few feet away from her. I heard two heartbeats. Who was with her. I glanced around her and saw no one.

As I got closer she said without looking my way, "Angelus I know you are there so just come out."

I walked in front of her and sniffed the air. I couldn't smell anyone but what surprised me was that I smelled myself but not myself. I was now stunned. What the hell was going on? As I got closer to Buffy, I realized all at once, it was Buffy I was smelling. She was the one with two heartbeats, and for some reason smelled like me.

Buffy seemed to notice my confusion and glanced away.

"What the fuck is going on?"

She seemed to know what I was talking about when she answered with her head still facing the other direction, "I'm Pregnant."

I was stunned.

**Kathryn's POV**

I had finally finished rehab and I could go home, but I knew when I called that I wasn't going home. I was going to be sent away so that I could no longer shame the Marteuil name.

"Mother, I'm out of rehab. Where am I going now?"

"I talked to your Aunt Joyce. You are going to stay there until you graduate from high school. Maybe you will learn something from it. You won't be getting your allowance. You are not getting a credit card. You are expected to live like a poor person."

"But Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank are divorced now. I don't even have an Aunt Joyce anymore."

"Well, you do have a cousin Buffy."

I cringed in disgust at hearing my goody two-shoe cousin's name. I bet she didn't even burn down the damn gym. I bet she just got blamed for it.

"Since you look so much alike, you will be trading places. She will come here and stay here and you will go there and stay with Joyce. If anyone asks about the hair you will just say that you dyed your hair unless you feel like dying your hair blond."

At least Buffy would not be there. I sighed, it sounded like hell.

"If I do this, does that mean, I won't be taken out

**Buffy's POV**

When I got home, Mom was standing in the kitchen and she had just gotten off the phone.

"That was your Aunt Tiffany in NY. Kathryn is coming here. Apparently she just got out of rehab. Her mother would like nothing more than to hide her daughter here as a punishment."

Buffy nodded.

**Sebastian's POV**

It was nice for him to stretch his legs. He had not actually died. He had been in a coma. H had asked Tiffany and his father not to tell Kathryn he was a live right before he had slipped into a coma. No one knew he was a live, in fact, Annette had gone back to her ex in hick town USA. No hard feelings were lost. He had liked her innocence and he had moved on. He had been told that Kathryn was out of rehab and was going to stay with an aunt in Sunnydale. Her cousin was coming here. Tiffany had asked him to help her fit in at school when she got here.

He was not looking forward to it. He had no clue whom she was. Kathryn had never mentioned her. He had no idea what to expect. She would be here tomorrow. It was rushed but Tiffany had insisted that it happen quickly and wasted no expense on her being sent here.

**Buffy's POV**

She walked into the library of Sunnydale High and headed toward the library. She was leaving in a few hours and she wanted to warn her friends about Kathryn.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I just found out last night that my mother was sending me to my Aunt Tiffany in New York. I wanted to warn you that my cousin Kathryn will be staying here for a while. Best advice, stay out of her way, she will destroy you if she can. People might think it is strange that Buffy Summers doesn't hang out with her friends, but I would stay away from her!"

"What do you mean that you are going to New York?"

"My Aunt Tiffany asked if we could switch places because we look just alike except she has dark hair and I have blond. She wants to punish her. She has just gotten out of drug rehab."

The others nodded and she walked out. The next stop would not be an easy one but it was a necessary one.

She walked from the school to the old factory. She walked in and found Drusilla and Spike talking.

"Where is Angelus?" Buffy asked them flippantly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I need to talk to him before tonight.

"He is in his room. Drusilla directed her.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and followed where she pointed.

Angelus sat on a bed staring at the opposite wall. He glanced up when he heard her come in.

"What do you want. You drop a bombshell on me and you expect me to have an answer this quickly?"

"No, I wanted to tell you that my cousin is coming to town and I wanted to ask you to leave her alone."

Angelus responded almost automatically, "Why don't you make me! Wait, don't answer that, you are pregnant with my child."

Angelus ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"It doesn't matter I'm leaving town for a few months. I don't know how I'm going to hide the pregnancy where I'm going though. Where I'm going, they are all about appearance!"

"Why are you leaving?" Angelus asked alarmed.

"My aunt is punishing my cousin by sending her here. She wanted me to masquerade as her. We could be twins if not for the hair color and attitudes.

Angelus nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1

**Buffy's POV**

I walked off the plane. I could see my Aunt Tiffany with a couple of people. She walked over.

"Hi Aunt Tiffany!" I hugged her as I said this.

"Buffy, this is your Uncle Edward and your cousin Sebastian Valmont."

I shook their hands. Then I followed Aunt Tiffany to a limo.

"I had somebody get your luggage. It should be in the back of the limo now."

I nodded. I need to learn New York quickly so that I can maneuver without getting in trouble. I glanced over at Sebastian. He might be considered cute if I didn't already have Angel. He seemed more my cousin's type anyway.

While I had been thinking, my aunt had been talking and I only caught the tail end of the conversation, "…so you will be getting her eight figure allowance while she is gone. I know it isn't very much, but we must keep up appearances."

'Not much? I could do a million things with that money. For starters I would get a cell phone to keep in contact with my Sunnydale friends.

"Here is this weeks!" Aunt Tiffany said as she passed me some money.

**Sebastian's POV**

'No wonder they wanted her to come. They could get rid of Kathryn for a while with minimal fuss. I wonder what I can do to her. Just because she isn't Kathryn doesn't mean I couldn't still play tricks on her. And she was attractive. Maybe he would try to get in her pants. She did seem the virginal type.'

"So do you have a boyfriend or anything back home?" Tiffany said disinterestedly.

"Sort of! I don't really think he considers himself that," Buffy said sadly.

I wondered what that was about. I would have fun figuring her out.

"Edward and I will be leaving soon after we get to the house. Take care of yourself. We will be gone for a few months," Tiffany said when they were a mile away from the house.

I noticed the small smirk on her face that disappeared so quickly that if I hadn't been paying close attention to her, I would have missed it. I recognized that Kathryn smirk anywhere. She was up to something. Maybe they had more in common then they thought.

This was getting better and better by the minute.

"Do you mind if I use the phone to make a few calls when we get there? I need my Wa-Librarian, school librarian. I am in a club that meets in the library after school. I need to check with the club members. I also need to call my mother and Angelus. That is my sort of boyfriend," Buffy asked.

I was the only one who noticed her slip up. I wondered what she was going to say before she corrected herself. And was she some geek. We would have to change that quickly if she was going to fill Kathryn's shoes.

**Kathryn's POV**

I just arrived in Sunnydale. Already I hate it. The only person who met me at the airport was Aunt Joyce. I wondered where Buffy's little friends were. Maybe she had warned them about me before she left. They would have to be dealt with.

I got into my aunt's dingy car. I hold my breath and only breath occasionally to deal with the old car smell. I was happy when we arrived at Aunt Joyce's house.

I took my luggage out of the trunk out of the car and walked in the house gingerly carrying my suitcases. I walked upstairs and set my suitcase on the bed. I could empty it later.

I needed to get out of here.

"Where do people go around here?" I asked Aunt Joyce.

"The Bronze is the popular place for young kids to hang out these days. Everyone goes there. It was one of Buffy's favorite places to go."

I nodded it didn't sound like much. It sounded like a dump. I changed out of my travel clothes into something more me. I was wearing a black leather mini-skirt that ended mid-thigh and a cream furry halter top. I wore leather heeled boots that went up to my knees. I left my hair down, curling it slightly. I was ready to hit the streets. 

My aunt offered to drop me off at the Bronze but that is so uncool so I just asked for directions and started walking there by myself.

I handed a twenty to the bouncer (I did have some money. It wasn't like I came here penniless. Although it wasn't much, only about a million dollars. It would last me a couple weeks.)

I went to the bar and said, "Vodka Martini with a twist (AN: I don't know the names of many drinks, lol. I just turned 21)."

"Show me some ID."

I handed him my fake ID. He glanced at it and made my drink. I took it and decided to sit down and observe the crowd before doing anything. 

I had been sitting for 10 minutes when someone walked behind me and leaned over and whispered in my ear, "So you must be Kathryn. Buffy has told me all about you. She wants me to leave you alone. See normally, I would ignore her, but in the _condition_ she is in, I will listen to her. Not that it matters, I'm following her to New York on a red-eye flight in a couple days. I had to find something before I left. I'll warn people to leave you alone before I leave."

He left before I could reply. I turned around to see a gorgeous man walking away from me. 

'No way that is Buffy's man? And what condition was he talking about?' I would find out!

**Angelus' POV**

I smirked as I walked away. I could see something dark in her. She was like an evil Buffy. I would have gone for her if I wasn't slowly, to my shock, falling for Buffy.

I glanced at my finger. The Gem of Amara glittered on my finger…


End file.
